Planing water skis typically attain improved directional control by addition of a keel or rudder that optimally can also induce a geyser or rooster tail of water.
Buoyant pairs of displacement water skis typically sustain the full weight of the skier on each ski and have excess displacement and length for stability. Known connectors for such skis are hinged or flexible and suited to walking or conventional gliding snow skiiing motions and either inhibit planing and/or prevent desirable relative tip motion (i.e. pitching) and are flexible such that significant displacement reduction of the ski set, that I have found possible with rigid and semi-rigid connectors, is not possible (U.S. Pat. No.: 3,121,892).